Chi Mamire
by sonozaku-eimu
Summary: "su respiración era agitada. Alguien sobre ella, no sabia si era ella o... Kuroro Lucifer!" quien podría haber creído que atrapar su corazón iba a ser tan difícil? bueno... hablo del bastardo de la cadena después de todo.
1. Chapter 1

**chi mamire**_(caos de sangre)_

*v* soy feliz, publicando ideas locas mías!

el prologo consta de dos partes, así que mañana publico la siguiente parte (AAaaa soy feliz me costo tanto aprender a publicar!)

en mi mundo de locura yo se kurapika es hombre pero aun así creo firmemente que saldrá del closet ¬w¬, yo personalmente amo el kuroro x kurapika, no niego que amo el yaoi, así que los homofobicos, se aguantan

ADVERTIDOS:

sin fines de lucro, a sus creadores correspondientes

y que no se escriba mas. A leer!

Prologo parte 1

L-u-n-e-s 23 de agosto

Domingo 22

Sábado 21

Viernes 20

Jueves 19 de agosto

Pueblo: Nancha

Nombre: machi

Se encontraba caminando por ese pueblo cerca de la extinguida tribu kuruta, su danchou le había pedido una cita solo para ella y el, en realidad solo tenían que conversar.

Ya que machi era una mujer de por si fría y sin sentimientos no estaba interesada en lo sentimental y mucho menos pensaba que su líder le ofrecería algo así. Lo que no podía evitar era sentirse intrigada por aquella "cita".

Llego al lugar de encuentro con una poco de nerviosismo, y se sentó a esperar a kuroro; al cabo de unos minutos el llego, sentándose a su lado sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, solo la miro a los ojos y abrió la boca:

_necesito tu ayuda machi

_ ¿por que yo?-pregunto sin tapujos

_tienes que ser tú

_diga entonces "danchou"(significa líder)

_el bastardo de la cadena (kurapika), recuerdas que prometí vengarme de ese?

_como olvidarlo, mato a uvog y paku

_así es, incluso llego a hacer que abandonara mi puesto, como líder del Geney Riodan, desactivando mi nen (poder espiritual)

_tiene algo en mente danchou?

_he robado una habilidad (el poder de kuroro es robar habilidades nen)-dijo sacando su libro de habilidades robadas-pero tiene ciertas condiciones

_lo escucho

_establece una segunda personalidad en la victima, de noche, lo cual hace que el individuo siga las ordenes del usuario a toda costa, lo mas divertido es que cuando se de cuenta ya no tendra escapatoria

_pensé que lo mataría danchou

_por favor machi, yo no soy tan misericordioso, el nos odia, y que mejor castigo que trabajar para mi en contra de su voluntad

_bien, pero no entiendo donde estoy yo en todo esto

_una condición es que para envolver a la victima, se debe utilizar una voluntad fiel hacia mi persona, justo como tu, para que el individuo me obedezca

_en otras palabras

_copio tu fidelidad hacia mi, en una segunda personalidad en el bastardo de la cadena

_interesante-machi sonrió de medio lado, un compañero, seria divertido-pero que hay de este pueblo, Nancha, por que estamos aquí

_aquí comenzare mi venganza, hare que el resto de tus compañeros trate de matar al jefe del guardaespaldas, y aquí lo acercare a mí

_este será el punto de encuentro, pero como hará que se acerque a usted danchou, si con solo mirarlo se sulfura, y no solo eso, es peligroso

_peligrosa-corrigió sonriendo-fingiré ser alguien interesante, siempre me han gustado los libros y publique algunos con el nombre de Haru, investigué su vida y se que es fan, me contacte con ella hace unos dias y nos veremos aquí, no será difícil cambiar de imagen

_entonces?

_ponte alerta, la misión empieza en unos dias, el lunes 23 de agosto.

Continuara...

nos leemos luego :)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí me encuentro con el 2º capitulo!

Bien aviso que el viernes subiré el siguiente(a mi me gusto)

Sin más A LEER :

Prologo parte 2

Gon y Killua se encontraban aburridos y sin trabajo, faltaba poco para que Killua los matara a todos (XD), de aburrimiento, gracias al cielo encontraron un trabajo.

y nadie mas ni nadie menos que Alluka, que necesitaba de protección, iría a un pueblo llamado nancha, hace poco habían surgido ciertos rumores por allí, en ese pueblo había un miembro de la tribu kuruta, Alluka era muy amable. Al llegar se encontraron con Leorio, que también había escuchado aquellos rumores, preocupándose un poco, por kurapika

_Nee, kurapika contesta, dicen haber un miembro de la tribu kuruta aquí, y muchos ambiciosos coleccionistas andan cerca, no serás tu-decía en el buzón de voz

Lunes 23 de agosto

Leorio caminaba preocupado por la seguridad del kuruta ya que últimamente ni siquiera les respondía, iba de allá para acá angustiado

_Hey Leorio mira esto!-le gritaba muy feliz desde unos 50 metro de distancia Alluka que por casualidad también le conocía; Leorio la miro y se sonrojo al instante-ella es la kuruta de la cual todos hablan, no es linda acaso?-le chica llevaba un vestido que dejaba ver su busto y sus bellas piernas, era igual a kurapika, solo que su cabello era muy largo, atado en una cola de caballo le llegaba a la cintura, mientras que sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo

_buenas, mi nombre es Chizuru-le extendió la mano cortésmente, sin duda la chica era de su edad ya que era un poco, solo un poco mas baja que el.

Entonces si el kuruta era otro significaba que kurapika estaba a salvo, eso le tranquilizo un poco...

Kurapika se encontraba por ahí, en el centro de aquel lugar llamado nancha buscando a cierto "kuruta" que deambulaba por allí, pero no había encontrado nada hasta el momento, realmente suspiro y se sentó en una banca de por ahí. Estaba usando un vestido beige con estampados en las puntas de color negro, el vestido era como una solera simple y su cabello le llegaba ahora hasta los hombros. Unas líneas azules acompañaron su pesar, ya no era una mocosa ahora su cuerpo se desarrollaba, incluso su maldita mente pasaba, que quería sentirse femenina y que mejor que salir por ahí así. "que tonta soy" se dijo a si misma.

Miro alrededor, algunos la miraban con una sonrisa y otros se sonrojaban volteando hacia otro lado, pero aun así se sentía ahogada, como si alguien la observara, y le impidiera respirar, embotándole los sentidos. Se levanto mirando a todas partes, la última vez que sintió eso Hizoka la visito, una sensación desagradable...

Continuo su camino agachando su cabeza, no había contestado ninguna llamada de sus amigos, ni siquiera fue a ver a Gon, que demonios estaba pasando? , Acaso la distancia le estaba endureciendo el corazón?

Un chico de cabello café, un poco mas alto que ella le tomo la mano sonriéndole y la hizo entrar en un café

_que tal, soy Haru, me recuerdas, rubia?-ante esto kurapika lo recordó, lo había olvidado por completo, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse

_pero que es-!-puso las manos en la mesa del café parándose levemente-lo siento, creo que últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza-se disculpo-he olvidado lo de nuestra cita-agacho la cabeza. Ante esto kuroro sonrió levemente luego se sorprenderse un poco

_no importa, estamos ahora en una cita, no?-dio un sorbo a su café -además, te ves muy linda-la chica se veía realmente indefensa, eso le gustaba de su presa, la miraba con un deje de deseo

_eh?, bueno!, solo fue un impulso del momento-agito su manos derecha avergonzada-la verdad no me siento bien

_entonces te acompañare a un hospital, bien?- se levanto para tomarla del brazo, kurapika asintió -acompáñame.

Puso una mano en su cintura para que caminara, y así la llevo a un lugar eriazo...

Kurapika miraba para todos lados lentamente

_Haru-san, llévame a casa-se acerco pero solo para pasar a su lado con el semblante fruncido

_mmm, no te vez bien rubia, parece que tienes fiebre-la agarro de las muñecas fuerte pero no con violencia para tomar su temperatura frente a frente-descansa aquí quieres?, cuando te sientas mejor regresaremos-agarro firmemente sus hombros para sentarla

_Hey que te pasa-kurapika se sentía débil, quería salir de allí, sentía miedo, no un miedo común, un miedo desolador que la paralizaba-déjame, quiero irme de aquí

_no podrás irte querida-dijo sonriendo-ves esa estatua?, eso es lo que te paraliza-se acerco a su oreja-los kuruta no pueden soportar el miedo tan vacío que sienten cerca de eso- con esto ella entro en pánico queriendo correr lejos de allí, de sus ojos ya rojos del miedo comenzaron a salir lagrimas, intento levantarse pero el chico le añadió mas fuerza diciendo-tranquila, solo relájate y se te pasara-kurapika cayo entonces...su nen, si, su fuerza en si estaban desordenados de tal forma que se le revolvía el estomago, sintiendo pesados los parpados-vez?, ahora ya estas domada?, "bastardo de la cadena?"

Continuara...

:3 bien un par de cosas, sobre mi, soy Lili Walker en amor yaoi, he escrito Enfermedad de amor, Code geass R3, Al mezclar vainilla y sal y ahora estoy publicando Chi Mamire XD

Por cierto, Chi Mamire no es por que sea tan sangriento el fic, si no por que voy a resaltar mucho el aspecto de los ojos rojos de Kurapika, y lo que mas me gusto fue Chi Mamire (caos de sangre)

Agradecería mucho sus comentarios y opiniones

sin mas nos leemos el viernes OwO.


	3. Chapter 3: El nuevo miembro del GR

***v* capitulo 1**

**Soy feliz de nuevo, espero que les agrade **

**Recuerden que HXH no me pertenece**

**Sin más aquí voy:**

Capitulo 1: el nuevo miembro del G.R.

Su respiración era agitada. Alguien sobre ella, no sabia si era ella o...

Kuroro Lucifer!

Se encontraba con el cabello despeinado, sudando, luchado por entrar mas profundo en su interior; kurapika palideció, sus ojos enrojecieron del cumulo de sensaciones que era forzada a sentir con aquel sexo tan exigente de kuroro dentro de ella...

sus muñecas aprisionadas no ayudaron a que comenzara a jadear por el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, lagrimas salían sin cesar de sus orbes que iluminaban aquella habitación sombría, si pudiera moverse lo haría, solo le quedaba gritar y pedir por ayuda, pero al pensarlo fue hipnotizada por los ojos oscuros de su némesis jurado, por lo que solo le quedaba jadear o mirar a otro lado a esperar que terminara implantando su semilla para que dejara de atormentar sus pensamiento impregnándola con dichos eróticos y roncos de placer que los hombre suelen tener, le judía la vida ser usada así.

Por fin al terminar la beso grabándole estas palabras:

"desde hoy serás mía, serás mi mujer"

_AAaaaaH-grito despertando en su cama, respiro asustada aun, se relajo un poco, "solo fue un sueño", un extraño cansancio la devolvió a la cama respirando agitada y asustada

"no fue un sueño, este cansancio..."

Se abrazo a si misma temblando un poco, conocía muy bien esa sensación, la vivió tantos años, incluso acabo con su forma de mirar su genero, la destruyo por completo...

La noche era joven, aquella era una típica fiesta que ofrecía el alcalde del pueblo (ciudad) de nancha a las numerosas entidades millonarias, atraídas por un trofeo de rubíes carmesí...

kurapika, usaba un vestido de noche, estaba un poco decaída, su estúpido jefe le había ordenado actuar como la novia del segundo guardaespaldas mas fuerte, un nuevo castaño llamado Haru, ahora que lo pensaba Haru había estado con ella ese día en que fue a dar un paseo, la razón de que fingieran estar juntos era simple; el Genei Ryodan podría atacar en cualquier momento incluso el señor Nostrade había entrado en pánico cuando le dijo que kuroro se había liberado de su cadena del juicio, aunque aquello no le sorprendía del todo a kurapika.

_hola rubia, tan encantadora como siempre-Haru la tomo de la mano para hacerle una reverencia, kurapika le quito la mano mirándolo exentica, tan desagradable como siempre; en serio que era desagradable tener a un tipo señalando tus "atributos" todo el tiempo-de verdad me gustas kurapika-le sonrió, el se lo había dicho desde el primer momento, que le gustaba de sobremanera

_deja el amor para otra ronda, estamos trabajando-le dio la espalda enojada

_si, si primor-le tomo de nuevo la mano-iremos a saludar, rubia-el le decía así para abreviar su nombre

era cierto que Haru le había llamado la atención ya el había escrito novelas del gusto de la rubia, esto la cautivo, pero el le quitaba demasiado espacio, siempre estaba cerca mirando cada uno de los gestos de kurapika...la cara de kurapika, fue tornándose cada vez mas inexpresiva, de verdad odiaba las fiestas...

Por otra parte Gon y Killua disfrutaban junto con Alluka y Leorio de una interesante conversación, juntos reían y recordaban anécdotas

_en serio te golpeo por que saliste del baño desnudo?-entre risas Killua no aguanto mas

_que asco-soltó Gon bajito mirando hacia otro lado

_oye gon!-al alzar la voz logro ver a kurapika...era kurapika ¿verdad?, por que vestía, ¡como una chica!, Leorio se sonrojo y corrió en dirección a la rubia de cabello semi-largo

_oe anciano donde vas!-ni siquiera le escucho, entonces era importante-que va-dijo desilusionado para acercarse a una mesa buffet a comer seguido por un gon un poco preocupado

_espera...kurapika!-logro alcanzarla pero al tomarle el brazo solo fue como tocar aire, de no ser por el grito, no habría podido detenerla

_l-Leorio!-la rubia lo miro sonrojada y sorprendida-q-que haces aquí!-no no no! se encontraba con un vestido, con el pelo largo y mas enzima tenia busto, se sentía débil así, usando taco además ¬¬

_tenemos que hablar-Leorio le tomo del brazo-en privado-miro a Haru-vamos al balcón

_ehhh, eres mi competencia oji-san-le dijo divertido

_Leorio-san para ti-soltó antes de entrar al balcón, al que por cierto kurapika ya había entrado, Haru lo miro divertido, para luego enojarse totalmente

"es mi mujer"

_ha pasado tiempo, no?-la rubia lo miro sonriendo, pero Leorio no sonrió nada

_por que no contestas nuestras llamadas, sabias que gon estuvo al borde de la muerte?-fue al grano directamente, en serio quería darle una cachetada a la rubia

_leí tus mensajes, pero lo hice muy tarde, cuando los fui a ver ya estaban recuperados, me habría quedado, pero me surgió trabajo, así que tuve que volver inmediatamente

_seguro solo te fuiste por allí buscando los ojos rojos y ni siquiera se te fue el tiempo verdad-escupió las palabras

_me escuchaste acaso?, estaba ocupada!-se defendía

_eres una malagradecida, de seguro Senritsu me dirá la verdad-iba saliendo del balcón

_es por Senritsu que estaba ocupada-Leorio paro para escuchar, aunque de mala gana-el GR la asesino, fue por mi culpa-miro el suelo decaída-fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa, por eso no atendí llamadas de nadie-Leorio volteo a mirarla, con pena, dándole el pésame correspondiente-aun así-hizo una reverencia-gomen nasai, por desaparecerme de esa forma

_entonces

_murió en 6 dias, de envenamiento, no se cual fue, en esos dias no quise ver a nadie, fue un duro golpe para mi

_lo siento kurapika, no debí dudar-se sentía mal por la chica, el sabia que quería mucho a Senritsu-ellos te engañaron?

_no, amaneció un día así-lo que mas desconcertó a Leorio fue la ausencia de sentimientos en la chica, como si hablara del clima-pero aun así fue mi culpa, yo la involucre con el RG

Hubo un momento de silencio_kurapika, si vuelve a pasarte algo así llámame, me preocupas, que te guardes todo, además...-miro a otro lugar, sonrojado. Era ahora o nunca-me gustas mucho!

******************************tiempo incomodo********************************

_que, solo eso?-lo miro desganada, a lo cual en pelinegro se indigno-jajajajaja!, no es cierto

_no me vuelvas a molestar pequeña mocosa!-decía todo rojo

_ahora estas mas animado?-le pregunto entre risas-me siento alagada, pero ahora mismo no te puedo decir que si, en todo caso-saliendo le giño un ojo-lo pensare señor doctor-salió vapor por su nariz, no podía aguantar la felicidad, bueno no le había dicho que si, pero tampoco que no, incluso lo pensaría!, el la conocía, sabia que kurapika era un hueso duro de roer, sin duda esa fue una señal de que dios existe!

_gon. Killua!-fue corriendo con toda la euforia que tenia-a que no adivinan!

_te divertiste?, rubia?-Haru la miraba con una sonrisa, pero no estaba nada feliz

_que quieres decir?, Haru?-le siguió el juego sin ganas

_te divirtió darle falsas esperanzas?

_no le he dado falsas esperanzas

_claro que si, todos deberían saberlo, pero no me interesa esta escoria lo sepa

*tu eres mi mujer*

Sintió esa frese dentro de su cabeza ocasionándole un latido, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y de pronto respondió:

_heeeee, claro kuroro, soy tu araña mas preciada, tu mujer-se aferro a el con locura rogando por un beso, ante esto kuroro sonrió complacido...ya había creado el nuevo miembro, y seria su mas grande creación.

Un demonio de ojos rojos que despertaría con solo oír su voz.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4: La segunda personalidad

Enjoy

Capitulo 2: la segunda personalidad

*soy tu mujer*

Se repetía mientras en el baño se ponía lentes de contacto, ocultando su euforia, para así salir a divertirse un poco, pronto el GR les arruinaría la fiesta a todos,

Sonrió sombríamente.

Chi Mamire.

a la mañana siguiente en un edificio en ruinas, se encontraban los miembros del GR, conversando tranquilamente acerca del ataque de la noche anterior, sin duda obtuvieron lo que quisieron, kuroro logro su cometido al liberar a la supuesta ultima kuruta que se encontraba con vida: Chizuru

Por otro lado kurapika se había mantenido al margen, obedeciendo sus dichos al pie de la letra.

_en verdad es ella una kuruta?-pregunto intrigado Phinx apuntándole con el dedo-es candente!

_así es-respondió pacíficamente, la kuruta se encontraba apoyada en el respaldo de un sillón individual mirando a kuroro con una sonrisa burlona

_por cierto, quiero mi paga arañita-hablo de repente la rubia

_no era ella una "damisela en peligro"?-pregunto de nuevo Phinx

_es su mujer danchou?-esta vez fue Nobunaga

_dios me libre jamás, a menos que te existe el incesto, samurái

_danchou es su hijo!?-esta fue Shizuku

_claro que no-dijo para aclarar el escandalo que se estaba formando, se tapo la boca con su mano enigmáticamente mientras continuaba su lectura-nos conocimos en la ciudad de las estrellas, ella me enseño el uso del nen

_pero yo te veo como un hijo

_si es la maestra de danchou por que la atraparon-pregunto Shalnak

_yo se lo pedí...no se confíen, Chizuru es muy fuerte, podría matarlos ahora mismo

_ah, si y como lo hará?, con su varita mágica o una maldita cadena?-Nobunaga comenzó a desenvainar su espada desafiante

_no samurái, soy del tipo manipulación/especial, puedo manipular tu sangre, que prefieres, una falla multiorganico o un accidente vascular?, que te parecen los mareos por presión?, o la manipulación de tu propio cuerpo como un títere?-le sonrió

_como sea Chizuru tu trabajo termino- la rubia se levanto de su posición

_kuroro, tengo algo de que hablar contigo en privado

Se miraron por un momento, como queriendo leer sus pensamientos el uno al otro sin dejar de mostrar su cara de póker

_bien-kuroro hizo un gesto hacia una habitación cercana, sin mas recorrieron el camino hacia allá sin decir mas con el rostro serio

En la habitación-oficina

_que quieres hablar

_es sobre tu nuevo miembro, la rubia esa-hablo seriamente como si la chica fuera un germen o algo

_que paso con ella-kuroro se hacia el desentendido

_tu y ella-tubo que aguantarse el dolor de su garganta que amenazaba con salir-hay algo mas verdad?

_a que te refieres-kuroro la miro buscando la pregunta correcta en su cara, aunque el ya lo sabia

_a mi no me engañas, ella te gusta, seguro ya te revolcaste con esa kuruta verdad!?-grito impotente, luchando por que sus lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos

_y si fuera así que

_siempre es lo mismo kuroro, me das esperanzas y luego de que te encuentras algo interesante-dijo haciendo un gesto de comillas-me dejas a un lado, y cuando te lo replico me humillas de esta manera

_por dios si ni siquiera te he dado esperanzas, cuantas veces más tendré que escuchar esta conversación?

_no me lo niegas, entonces si te acostaste con ella verdad?

_Chizuru-aunque kuroro no gritara sonó realmente aterrador-yo no tengo la cabeza llena de mariposas y estrellas como tu, por mucho que me hayas cuidado cuando era niño y me hayas enseñado nen, simplemente ve que estas viva como despojo, si te sigue esta idea en tu cabeza no tendré mas opción que matarte-suspiro aburrido al final negando mientras pensaba en ella "no tiene remedio" pensó-como sea, un peón que carece de juicio será solo un estorbo

_...bien-dijo fríamente dejado de endurecer los puños en los cuales hasta corría sangre hace un momento-en ese caso simplemente dame la dirección para recoger la recompensa-kuroro le paso un papel con los datos, Chizuru lo miro con el rostro sin emoción alguna y se dirigió a la salida

_podrías decirme por que pides los ojos escarlatas?

_no -respondió indiferente con su mano en el pomo de la puerta-es un secreto de Kairi

_quien es Kairi

_es un secreto-sonrió para si mientras salía del edificio

Kuroro suspiro, "mujeres", pensó para si mismo mientras se dirigía a la habitación de kurapika, era divertido, que a pesar de que estas dos fueran kuruta fueran por caminos tan diferentes y fueran de personalidades parecidas a la vez.

Parecidas pero no iguales, kurapika es mejor (XD)

Flash-back

En frente de todos subió al escenario una dama hermosa de cabello lizo, rubia, orbes celestes como el cielo y una figura envidiable junto al alcalde para decir unas palabras al tumulto de ricachones.

Todos en la fiesta se callaron esperando el discurso que nunca llego pues al comenzar el alcalde comenzó a jadear, luego saco su pañuelo al que comenzó a toserle sangre para después caer en el piso dejando perplejo a todos. La chica kuruta asustada comenzó a retroceder para bajar del escenario, a lo cual unas cuerdas se lo impidieron, sus espejos de agua se tornaron rojos en ese instante.

Detrás, un montón de balas comenzaron a acribillar a la primera fila haciendo actuar a Killua y a gon para proteger a Alluka que estaba al fondo, Leorio entro en zetsu, ocultando su persona y el ataque empezó.

en medio empezó a caminar tranquilamente kuroro con la venda en su frente y un terno mientras sus compañeros mataban a diestra y siniestra sin misericordia de nadie; a su lado siniestro(izquierda) pasaba una rubia de ojos rojos que brillaban haciendo juego con la sangre, gon, Killua y Leorio estaban tan ocupados que ni la vieron pasar, sobretodo además por que se encontraba en estado de zetsu también, los guardaespaldas hicieron lo que pudieron, pero los asesinos eran rápidos, casi perfectos en su actuar, Nobunaga excitado de tanto tiempo sin matar fue directo a la kuruta de cabello largo a matar, pero un pez que flotaba a su alrededor protegiéndola se lo impidió.

El nen escurría como fuego a su alrededor junto con una cadena que tintineaba...

_tan lenta como siempre, Chizuru-kuroro haciendo gesto, la chica sonrió feliz mostrando su mirada azulada de nuevo, corriendo tranquilamente hacia la salida

_muchas gracias kuroro!

_no te saldrás con la tuya maldita araña!-una chica de cabello café de ojos iguales pero mas claros interrumpía la escena(obviamente con vestido de noche un poco roto por la lucha)-en guardia!

_araña?, que despectiva-dijo divertida kurapika que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento-incluso con el samurái que salió de control, no tienes respeto por la vida?-sus ojos eran rojos lo que le dio escalofríos al samurái que no sabia nada del plan-permíteme explicártelo-dio un paso adelante-la kuruta no pertenece a los peces gordos de Nancha, danchou la protege por eso es de su propiedad-dijo en una postura muy segura.

_malnacida!, demonio de satán!-respondió ofendida la castaña guardaespaldas

_danchou, el bastar-Nobunaga no entendía nada

_cállate, esta decidido tal y como dijo-abrió la boca kuroro

_así que, para continuar, mi trabajo será detener tus acciones a toda costa, castaña-dijo sin perder el tiempo

_terrorista cobarde!-en guardia se puso la chica de ojos miel mientras cadenas comenzaban a resonar por todo el lugar sin mostrarse-no dejare que hagan lo que quieran!, peleare!

_parece que no fui clara con ustedes-dijo para el samurái que quiso romper las reglas y para la osada guardaespaldas que defendía a su amo, soltando improperios sin medir las consecuencias-conoce tu lugar!

_aaaahhhh-el jefe de la castaña murió en ese instante; la habitación se torno negra, materializándose decenas de cadenas que salían de todas partes en dirección a ella, pero un escudo de luz hizo que se fueran en todas direcciones contrarias, por el impulso. La castaña sonrió

_no creas que me asustaste solo por que mataste el medio por el cual logre atraparlos-detrás de ella la nube de humo que mostraba solo sombras se disipo mostrando un grupo de guardaespaldas, todos parados sobre los integrantes del GR.

_qu-!-Nobunaga pensó que era una ilusión aquello, sus compañeros, noqueados, IMPOSIBLE!

corrió dispuesto a matar lenta y dolorosamente a la mocosa maltita que era castaña pero solo basto un movimiento de su mano para que no diera en dirección correcta, lo que a su vez provoco que cayera a un lado de ella, mientras los tipos detrás de la castaña se agrupaban para torturar hasta matar felices. La castaña hizo uso del nen en una carrera rápida hacia el líder, pero cayo en cuenta rápidamente de algo...

La rubia nunca había salido de su estado de zetsu, y seguía ahí parada esperándola, era escalofriante esa seguridad

_saca tu arma rubia!-no hubo respuesta, la presencia era tan abrumadora que le sacaba sudor frio-quien eres

_una terrorista cobarde-dijo sonriendo-pero donde, donde-te matare

_d-donde, tus cadenas!-inmediatamente uno de sus compañeros murió instantáneamente dejando un tintineo que le causo escalofríos-c-c-ni siquiera podía decir su nombre. En eso todos los compañeros de la castaña que querían atacar al samurái murieron

_de verdad pensaste que podrás derrotarnos?, lo repito te matare!, no serias un buen espécimen para investigaciones varias-esos ojos carmesí eran demasiado penetrantes, demasiado oscuros, seria mejor huir, a pesar que querer venganza estaba en desventaja, tenia que huir y volver mas fuerte.

Puso en marcha su plan pero inmediatamente, algo tintineo, dentro de ella-N-no puede ser!

_sabes el materializar es divertido, yo produzco decenas de cadenas en mi cuerpo-todas las cadenas se materializaron teniendo un solo lugar de inicio, kurapika-destruir a todos y no dejar rastro, esa es mi misión-de nuevo se arrastraron por el salón destruyendo todo

_C-como?, no son las cadenas de materialización de nen?, no has salido de zetsu, así que como!?

_Hmn, solo podría decir que soy mas fuerte que tu

_maldita!-una aura de nen tenebrosa cubrió a la chica llamando la atención de los demás en el salón

Fin del flash-back

Sin duda el fantasma que escribe el futuro no se equivoco, sin kurapika ellos habrían perdido esa noche por que la chica castaña tenia habilidades que el no conocía, aunque escapo, se fue realmente aterrada de la rubia

Al entrar en la habitación kurapika dormía plácidamente en el mundo de los sueños; acaricio sus cabellos, era verdad que la había violado (ósea que le hizo tener sexo en contra de su voluntad aunque estuviera inconsciente es igual), pero para controlar su segunda personalidad, no había mucho que explicar de eso

Una chica con la lealtad de machi

Que obedece las órdenes de kuroro

Y que básicamente en lo demás es kurapika XD

Pero ahora mismo si la kuruta despierta el edificio se partiría en dos

_Shalnak-enseguida apareció atrás del él castaño

_si danchou

_llévate a la kuruta de ojos rojos de vuelta a su departamento

_yo pensé que ella ya estaba de nuestro lado -parpadeo extrañado

_no aun, llévatela o tendremos que cambiar de morada-enseguida Shalnak la tomo al estilo nupcial y se fue por la ventana

_entendido jefe

Shalnak iba a velocidad muy rápida así que llego al lugar rápidamente, no era difícil para el chico averiguar por su teléfono la dirección del departamento de la rubia

Cuando llego la recostó sobre las sabanas, pero la miro un momento, en realidad las facciones de la chica eran hermosas, parecía un ángel

Se acerco para dejar su cabeza suavemente sobre la almeada, cuando la chica abrió repentinamente los ojos turquesa

Fue un segundo, luego frunció el seño y sus ojos se volvieron rojos

_quien eres tu?-le pregunto con furia ya que el castaño la tenia agarrada de la cintura y estaba muy cerca de su cara, en su propia habitación(es como para escandalizarse)

Shalnak se congelo sudando frio, mientras su mente jovial gritaba trágame tierra

Ahora la rubia parecía un ángel negro a sus ojos.

Continuara...

Que tal? Les gusto?, Hay alguien ahí? (sonríe nerviosa)


End file.
